Incarnate
by Squall'sScar
Summary: Fours years after the anime. At a concert, Mitsuki sees a little boy who looks just like Eichi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A sixteen-year-old girl named Full Moon had re-emerged onto the music scene, completely unchanged from the past. Her fans were loyal in waiting for her return and some fans were new. Her new single "Feathers of an Angel" was slowly climbing the charts. Her boyfriend, Takuto Kira was also her rival in the music business. His single, "Horizon" was released simultaneously with her song. Mitsuki's grandmother had passed away three years ago, at the time that she was supposed to have died. So, she was now under the protective care of Takuto. Her debut concert was hours away and she was opening for Takuto who had formed Route L again with original member, Keichi, and two new members, Take and Hiroshi.

The dressing room was warm and bright. Mitsuki was excited about her first concert in four years. She left the music business when she was twelve because she thought she was going to die in one year. Now, she had Takuto and Meroko who both watched over her. Takuto watched over her in person, while Meroko watched over her as an angel. Mitsuki never took their protection for granted and had blossomed into a pure, kind, and innocent girl. She still loved Eichi, but she loved Takuto more. He was here in person and watched over her like a hawk. Even Meroko who was an angel now watched over her friend and the man she loved. Eichi was dead, but he never showed any interest in reaching her from the afterlife. No ghosts, poltergeists, sudden winds, or any form of him showed up to reach her and comfort her. When she needed that comfort, it was Takuto who stood by her, not Eichi. Still, she never hated Eichi. Not even for one moment.

It was time to start the show. In her outfit chosen by Takuto, she stepped out onto the stage for the first time in four years. The crowd was cheering for her. She took the microphone in her hands, trying to not drop it while her hands shook in nervousness. She had done this before many times in her dreams. Singing in front of people was natural to her fantasies. Somehow tonight it was all coming true. She was still alive when she should have died three years ago. Instead her grandmother had taken her place. The thought was too much for her. Her cancer-free throat helped her tongue move to speak.

"Hello everyone...it feels good to be back, so I'll start with a song that I hope you remember from so long ago."

Her strong and clear voice pelted out a rhythm that she had first sung. Now, it didn't hurt when she sang or raised her voice. The lyrics to "New Future" filled the ears of the audience and those that remembered the song, sang with her. Tears filled her eyes as she saw lips moving in sync to the words. They still remembered her and came to see her! Motivation pumped adrenaline, which started a high-energy show. At the end, she was so touched that she agreed to do an autograph session after. A line formed. Even though Takuto was the headliner for the show, her fans only heard him as he provided the music to pass time while waiting in line. The two security guards who had to stand by her booth did little to hide their annoyance at having to stay longer they had been scheduled. But, Mitsuki had no regrets and smiled politely to each fan and signed autographs with enthusiasm.

Soon, a photograph of her landed in front of her. She looked up, but couldn't see anybody. Her mind filled with one word.

_Eichi._

Suddenly a small voice came, "Miss Full Moon, can you sign this for me, please?"

Wrinkling her eyebrows, she leaned over the table and saw a small boy with blond hair. He was a carbon copy of Sakurai Eichi!

He spoke again, "Can you sign this, please?"

With a racing heart, she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of the boy. He seemed to be about six years old. One of the guards shook her out of her stupor.

"He's asking you to sign the picture."

The blush that covered her face went unnoticed by the young boy who had no experience about girls. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but was afraid to. If he disappeared in front of her, she had no idea what to do.

Forcing a smile, she asked, "How are you?"

He looked at her, and then looked at the ground, "I don't know."

Desperately wanting to talk to this little boy, she purposely spilled her water on him, making it look like an accident. Feigning horror at her mistake, she stopped the autograph session and pulled the boy aside to dry his clothes. The guards expressed their growing dismay over fighting back the crowd and ushered her into her dressing room. The boy followed, holding her hand, so he wouldn't get lost amidst the throng of people. Locking the door behind her, she released his hand only to realize that her own were wet with sweat. Wiping her palms on her skirt, she motioned to the chair while she bent down over a drawer and pulled out a hair dryer.

"What's your name?"

He looked at her with soft, gentle eyes, "Tateishi Eichi."

Her heart skipped another beat.

His worried expression caused her to explain, "You...look like...someone I know."

A knowing laugh rang, "Is that why you spilled water on me?"

She blushed in front of the little boy again, "It's not something you should ask grown-ups about."

He got up and took off his shirt.

"Sorry about asking that. You can give this shirt back to me when it's dry. I'll wait around here."

Sighing, she stood up, "Wait! At least, sit down in that chair and have some cookies and water."

A smile finally broke out, "If you have some, then please. I haven't eaten yet."

Walking over to her dressing table, she opened the middle drawer and pulled out a bag of cookies. He accepted them and started chomping away. Then, she offered him a brand new bottle of water, which he used to wash down the cookies. Her eyes wouldn't move from his fingers. Those fingers which were now dirty with cookie crumbs looked so much like Eichi's hands. She would know. After all, she made a promise with him in a pinkie swear. What would it be like to touch those hands again? Would they feel the same? Or would she feel like she was holding a little boy's hand?

She jumped back when he asked for the bathroom to wash his hands. Not realizing that she had slowly crept up to his side, she looked away and pointed to the small door on the left side of the room. Then, she watched him walk towards it. She was very aware that he knew she was watching him. But, she just didn't know how to react. All her life, she wanted to see Eichi again and now this little boy stood in front of her, who was a complete clone of her beloved. Before he touched the doorknob, he turned to face her.

"Miss Full Moon, when I come out, will you tell me about this person whom I resemble?"

She stood up straight, "Okay."

Very rarely did she get to talk about Eichi nowadays. No one was around to hear about him anymore. Her friends from school only seemed to ask about Takuto, their music idol. She didn't mind talking about him, but it was hard to keep secrets from the girls. So, Takuto kept his distance from her in public. That was why she had to wait until she was sixteen to enter the music business on her own without a guardian, sort of. The only legal guardian on paper was Wakaouji Keichi, her doctor. Takuto was her guardian in everything else. The bathroom door soon opened and out walked the little version of her beloved.

He sat down in front of her and smiled, "I'm ready to listen."

They took a seat, as her heart thudded out of her chest, ready to begin her conversation on Eichi. She hadn't said his name in a long time. But this time, when she did, tears formed in her eyes and spilled over as she started her story.

"His name was Eichi, too. Sakurai Eichi. He was six years older than me. We were both orphans and one day, he said he loved me. But, I was so scared that I rejected him. But I really did love him more than anyone else in the world! He died when I was ten years old, in a plane crash."

Her reflection on her memories of Eichi made her happy.

When she looked at the little boy in front of her, she smiled, "I'm sorry for making you listen to this. You probably want to hear stories about the Pika Rangers and how they saved Tokyo. Little boys like that, right?"

Reaching for a napkin, she lowered her gaze and dried her tears. Within seconds, she felt two small arms engulf her. Gasping in surprise, she looked up and saw him smiling tenderly at her. Her body trembled at his touch. She was so ashamed that a boy ten years younger than her was making her feel this way, but she still put her arms around him. Her cries only became louder in his arms. Her tongue continuously apologized for her actions.

"Full Moon, can I confess something?"

She knit her eyebrows, in confusion, and slowly shook her head up and down. After all, it couldn't be worse than what she had just said and just exposed this little boy to. Adult love.

"Little boys might like the Pika Rangers and how they helped Tokyo. But this little boy would rather have you by his side. You see, I've loved you ever since I was two years old, Mitsuki."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Ever since you were two?"

He shook his head up and down, "Yes. I was watching a televised live concert on the TV and saw you perform. It was your first time onstage, and you left such an impression on me that I couldn't get you off my mind."

She took a deep breath, "How old are you now?"

He touched her face, "I'm six."

She didn't know what to say. All she wanted was to stay in his arms.

He choked on the next sentence, "If you…loved me, do you think it would be because I remind you of your past love?"

Trembling, she tried to avoid the question, "Would you…tell me how you knew my real name?"

He shook his head, "I don't know...I've always known it. It might sound odd, but that's my only explanation."

They looked at each other for a moment before he spoke again.

"Can I kiss you...as proof that we met in real life?"

Her head began spinning.

"...Eichi..."

Slowly, he leaned in for the kiss, waiting to see if she would pull away. If she did, he would stop and walk out to save her any more hurt. All she did was cry while talking about her Eichi, while he stood there and wanted to offer her solace in him. But, he didn't want to comfort her as her past boyfriend. Instead he wanted to do it as he was now.

Mitsuki didn't move a muscle as his lips moved toward her own. Forgetting his age, she looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was and how much longing he held inside. Was this really a six-year old? He seemed to act like he was much older. Fear didn't enter her heart at all. Even though he looked so much like her past Eichi, he seemed so different. Was she really going to let a six year old kiss her?

The answer came in the form of the door opening. Neither of them released their hold on each other as they turned to see the intruder who destroyed their moment.

"Takuto!"

She had completely forgotten about him! The look on his face was enough to tell her to let go of the boy. She did, hastily, almost pushing him to the floor.

Takuto did little to understand the situation, "What is going on here?"

She stood up to say something, but Takuto threw out his own ideas. His eyes remained fixated on her.

"Were you trying to kiss a child, Mitsuki?"

"Wait, Takuto…it's not what you think…I…"

As unable as she was to come up with an answer, she didn't want Takuto to think that she was some child pervert. But, that's exactly what he said she was.

"You prefer to molest children, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki widened her eyes at him. This was the first time he was calling someone else a child besides her. But, wasn't he accusing her of child molestation? Is that what she was doing?

She stood up, shaking, "Nonsense! Do you even know what you're talking about, Takuto?"

He stood balling his hands into a fist, "I'm asking you, were you going to let him kiss you? If I hadn't come in, what do you think would have happened, Mitsuki? Were you going to kiss him, just because he looks like a dead man?"

She didn't like how he had to remind her that Eichi was dead.

Turning her back to him, she crossed her arms and coldly ordered, "Please leave, Takuto. I won't argue in front of an audience, so I'll see you outside in a few minutes."

Takuto fumed, "Why I can do better than that! I'll leave forever! Stay with your 'MAN,' if you want. You won't see me again!"

Whirling around to face him, she cried out, "Stupid Takuto! You could never understand because you got everything back that you lost! Your band, your music, your friends, and your life! I didn't get anything! I lost everyone who ever meant anything to me and now you want to leave me, too?"

Stunned, he stood there speechless. Eichi finally spoke.

"Mr. Takuto, you overheard everything? Is that why you're so upset? I want to tell you that I meant every word and I'm serious about this. So, please don't punish her for my feelings."

Takuto didn't know whether to punch him or laugh at him. So, he did the only other thing, which was to force him to face reality.

"Little boy, you are a child. You will never be a man in her eyes."

Turning red, Eichi shook with anger. The tense mood only worsened at his words.

"Mr. Takuto, I love Mitsuki! I'll grow up and become a man that she will love more than anyone else! More than her past boyfriend! And much more than you!"

Eichi's finger pointed at Takuto, as his small frame stood in front of Mitsuki, ready to take any blows for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both adults stood amazed at the ferocity of the child. Quietly, Takuto headed for the door. While closing it behind him, he stopped to say good-bye.

"Good-bye, little boy. I hope I never see you again. I'll see you at home, Mitsuki."

When the door closed behind him, she fell to her knees. Breathing erratically, Eichi turned to face her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at the floor and closed her eyes in pain. Facing this boy meant facing everything that had just happened. She didn't want to believe that this child made her tremble in his arms. She didn't want to believe that her own boyfriend, Takuto, was accusing her of child molestation. She didn't even want to believe that this boy looked just like Eichi of so long ago. His voice filled her ears, soft and gentle, like her dead Eichi.

"I didn't mean to hurt you so much that you can't look at me."

Without opening her eyes, she whispered, "It's not your fault. It's mine. So, please…just…go back home to your parents."

She couldn't see his reaction, but she could hear the heartfelt pain in his voice.

"I…don't have parents or a home to go to. I'm an orphan."

The same tears that she had stopped before flowed again. Her eyes opened to look at the little boy who stood before her. He was an orphan, just like Eichi, just like her.

His gentle expression hardened for a moment, "Please don't feel sorry for me. I am happy at the orphanage."

She couldn't stop crying. He didn't go near her.

From his distance, he asked quietly, "Are you crying because I'm an orphan…just like your past boyfriend? Do I remind you so much of him?"

In disbelief, her hands went to cover her sobs long enough to ask, "Are you really just six years old?"

He stood straight, "Yes."

She couldn't figure out if she wanted to run into his arms again or run out of the room. Looking at him through teary eyes, she saw a little boy standing there with his hands in his pockets. Really, she wanted to walk over to him and wrap her arms around him, just to see if she could sense any feeling of being with Eichi again. But, she didn't want to hurt two men she loved so much for her own selfishness. Wiping at her eyes, she stood up and her voice shook as she spoke.

"Little Eichi, let me give you back your shirt. It's dry now. Run along now and make sure to listen to my music."

Anxiously, he shuffled his feet, "Can I see you backstage again?"

Forcing a smile, she answered, "Of course, just make sure you have a backstage pass."

He looked at her and crossed the distance between them.

"A backstage pass to see you?"

Backing away, she soon felt the wall behind her. The tears threatened to spill again. Did he have any idea how much she was holding back to save him? The shaking of her knees caused her to fall on them. Now that they were at the same height, he saw the waves of emotion that broke against the shorelines of her eyes. Sighing, he raised his hand to touch her hair. Her breathing was uneven, as his fingers ran through her hair. Her own fingers found themselves touching his face, burning every crevice into her memory. When he backed away, she felt the cold air of loneliness between them. Almost crying out for him not to leave her, she wondered if she still saw Eichi in him.

That must have been it. She was having a hard time seeing him as anyone else but Eichi. She was using him to replace a love that was dead and gone. Trying to stand on her own two feet, she headed to the dressing table and handed him his shirt.

"Here, it's dry now."

Two small hands reached to take the article of clothing and put it on.

"I apologize for mistaking you for someone else and spilling water on you. In return, I'll give you a signed copy of my album."

He headed for the door, without looking back.

"Thank you for drying my shirt, but I better head back before I am considered missing."

Watching him leave, she held herself and wondered if she did the right thing.

Before the door closed, he turned around and smiled, "Now that I have met you in person, Full Moon, I love you even more."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the concert, Mitsuki changed into casual clothes and waited behind the curtains to watch the disassembly of the stage. Tonight, she didn't want to go home. Too many important things had happened and she couldn't face Takuto with any answers in her heart. No one could recognize her in her street clothes. No one except her manager, Oshige.

When Oshige tried to take the tired and hungry singer to dinner, she refused saying that Takuto was coming to pick her up. Though it was a lie, she didn't want to drag Oshige into her personal affairs anymore. She was growing up, but she still depended on people to make decisions for her. When the platform was lowered, the park looked as if there was never a concert there. Sighing, she walked over to the swings and sat in deep contemplation. The stars were plentiful tonight and shone on her as if Eichi might have been watching from up above and offering comfort. The moon was full and filled the darkness with its soft light.

As she began swinging, desires that she had never known filled her. If Takuto had kissed her, then maybe she wouldn't be so unsure of herself. He treated her like a child and all she wanted was to be recognized as an adult. Though it didn't matter to her if she was still a child, she just didn't want to be lonely anymore. There was no family left for her to cling to anymore. There wasn't one for four years.

Remembering Tateishi Eichi's warm arms, she missed the endearing feeling he left with her. For one second, she felt the emptiness surround her and turn into two small, protective arms, but it was just for a second. Strangely, it was enough to give her strength to go home and face Takuto. She didn't know what she would say to Takuto, but she was sure that it was a good thing that he came in and put a stop to Eichi's kiss.

It also made Mitsuki think about her own memories. For some reason being confessed to by a boy made her reminisce in her own romance. Happy memories of her days at the orphanage with Sakurai Eichi made her smile as tears filled her eyes. A small sob broke out as she remembered the day Eichi said good-bye to her.

"Hello."

Wiping at her eyes, she got up and faced the voice that came from behind her.

"Eichi…what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out alone at night."

Sadly, he sighed, "I heard you crying, so I came to find out where you are hurt."

She almost laughed, "Unless you can change the past, you can't help where I hurt."

His head shook sideways, "If you tell me where it hurts, I will try my best to heal the wound."

Her eyebrow rose, "By the way, little Eichi, why aren't you with your friends? Does where you live let you stay out so late alone?"

A grumble from her stomach broke the possibility of an answer. They laughed together.

"Maybe we should get some solid food before we talk further, little Eichi."

His small hand reached out to her, asking her to take it. Giggling, she took it and walked off with him to find some food.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Chinese food. What about you?"

"Same here! Let's go."

The two of them stole away from their responsibilities and walked into the Ping Pong Chinese Restaurant. There was a sweet, chubby girl who took their order.

Mitsuki went first, "I'll have the chicken chow mein and a soda."

The waitress smiled at the boy.

"And what would your cute little brother like?"

Eichi sat up straight, "Ma'am, we're on a date."

Mitsuki could only grin at the waitress.

The waitress warmed up, "Siblings dating? That is so cute that you love your sister so much."

Sighing, Eichi ignored her and ordered his dish of General Tso's chicken. Mitsuki looked at him across the table and wondered if it was wise to keep pushing this child away. He didn't go home tonight, just like her. He seemed to be just as lonely as her, since he was so quick to share his feelings with her. Now it was her turn to pour her feelings out to him, but would he accept them?

"Little Eichi, you know, this age difference between us is not to your advantage."

"I know. But, I still hope that you will give me a chance to be your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You're only six! How can you think of relationships at such a young age?"

"Well, I am lonely, Full Moon. I have no father, no mother, no siblings. I don't even have a single relation that I know so I can meet them and see where my genes come from."

A sigh of relief escaped her.

"Is that all? Why don't you wait a few more years and some nice girl who is also close to your age will come along to keep you company all the time. In time, you'll marry her and have children and have a big family, too."

He raised his voice slightly, "That's not…"

"Here's your food."

They were interrupted by the waitress who joked with them.

"Miss, can you turn your brother down a bit more gently?"

Then she ran off in the direction of the kitchen. Mitsuki signaled another waitress and asked her to pack the meals for take-out, instead. Complying, she came back with two containers and packed the dinners. Mitsuki took some money out and left it at the table for the service. When they got outside, they spoke again.

"Mitsuki, please listen to me!"

Taking his hand, she crossed the street back to the park.

"Listen, little Eichi, I know exactly what you feel. I felt it when I was at the orphanage, too. No parents or siblings to call upon. No one to protect me from the dangers of the world. I didn't know anything about my parents or where I came from either. My only wish was to find someone to marry and create my own family. So, I understand."

Eichi stood speechless, opening his mouth to speak but closing it again. She handed him his food and smiled her good-bye. When she knelt down and hugged him, she thought she had gotten through to him about their relationship and age difference. It was only when he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips did she see the tears in his eyes.

A sad smile revealed, "I didn't mean I was lonely for you. I meant that I was lonely because of you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is based on volume 3 chapter 13 of the manga. In the anime, Takuto takes her first kiss. In the manga, he does not.

Chapter 5

The figure of the little boy faded from Mitsuki's sight. Her trembling fingers touched her lips where he had kissed her.

_Eichi._

An hour later, she stood outside her home and took out her keys to open the front door. Tonight, she knew that Takuto wouldn't greet her at the door with a warm smile, as he did before. When the door opened, she saw a tomato colored Takuto standing with a red rose in his hand.

A gasp escaped her, "What is this?"

Out of breath, he explained, "…Secret…"

She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Is it because I avoided making our relationship public that you so easily went to that kid? Do you know how hard I worked to protect you from other guys?"

Did Takuto see the kiss she shared with Eichi?

"Wait, Takuto, I can explain."

He put his finger over her mouth, "Mitsuki, it's okay. I'm just lucky that I was able to stop that kid from kissing you against your will."

So, he didn't see it?

Her face showed nothing but relief, "You're not mad at me?"

His eyebrows wrinkled, "No. I…I guess I'm partly to blame. I hid you from everyone and all you really wanted was to be acknowledged as my girlfriend."

Mitsuki remembered the times they fought because in interviews, Takuto always denied he had a "significant other." So, she hated talking about him to her friends, because they thought he was available and she was just taking up all this time and care.

Lowering her gaze, she spoke softly, "So, if this hadn't happened you still wouldn't stand there with a rose right now?"

Confusion set in. Did he say something wrong?

Walking up to her, he asked her again, "Mitsuki, do you want everyone to know that we are a couple?"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "No."

Takuto raised his eyebrow, "No?"

Her voice came out small and unsure, "Because I want you to see me as an adult…as a woman, first."

His ears piqued, "What? Woman? Where?"

Quickly, she raised her head and pointed her finger at herself.

"Right here, Takuto! I'm a woman!"

He shook his head in confusion, "Since when? I thought this younger man charade was to get me to tell everybody I was more than a guardian. I mean, you complained that your own friends didn't believe we were a couple."

Her face fell, "A couple?"

Her first love came back to her mind.

_Eichi. _

She looked into his eyes, "Are we a couple, Takuto? You haven't kissed me once, since you became human again."   
A repulsive look answered her, "Because you were a child then! Did you want me to kiss you as an adult when you weren't one?"

She shook her head sideways, "So, I was right. You never saw me as a woman?"

Takuto raised his voice, "Shall I kiss you then, Mitsuki? Would that solve everything? You've never been kissed, so you got tired of waiting for me and wanted to kiss that little boy? Is that it?"

She balled her hand into a fist and prepared to hit Takuto. But he saw it coming and grabbed her hand before she could swing it.

She shouted louder than she intended, "I have been kissed! But, it wasn't by you! It was with Eichi!"

Sakurai Eichi, Tateishi Eichi, Eichi.

Ignoring her, Takuto grabbed her other hand and asked her again, "Shall I kiss you or not, Mitsuki?"  
A strange man stood before her, "When you were a shinigami…"

Releasing her, Takuto brought his hand to his chin, "Continue. When I was a shinigami…what happened? I'm sorry I don't have memories of being one, but I love you as a human. Isn't that enough?"

Her voice turned to ice, "I think I loved Takuto, the shinigami."

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't love me?"

"No. I didn't say that."

"Do you love me, Mitsuki?"

"Yes, of course…but…"

Takuto crossed his arms, "But…what?"

She looked away, "When you walked in on us earlier, you just yelled and then left me alone with him…"

Takuto released her, "So? I would have to be crazy to take that little boy seriously. Anyway, where is all this leading?"

Mitsuki looked at Takuto, "I wish you had taken me with you when you left, then…."

He wrinkled his eyebrows, "Then, what?"

Embarrassed by his questions, she shouted, "Then none of this would have happened!"

Finally able to reveal her feelings, she ran into the bedroom and sulked as hot tears fell from her eyes. She missed the shinigami team of Negi Ramen, Takuto and Meroko. They were better friends as ephemeral shinigami rather than as translucent as angel's breath and a tangible human who kept too much distance. She had felt so lonely all this time, even though Takuto was right beside her.

He had been given a second chance at life. Wasn't she responsible in some way for letting him have a second chance at life? Feeling guilty, she wanted to make it up to him so he wouldn't feel like he came back from the dead for nothing. Even though she still had her memories of Takuto and Meroko as shinigami, she felt as if Takuto was a stranger since he became human.

Too much had changed. Now she felt obligated to stay with Takuto until he decided whether he wanted to stay with her forever or not. Right now, he was just her guardian. Did he ever feel that he could be anything more? Did he ever wonder what it would be like to kiss her with his human lips? Wasn't kissing something that couples did together? Were they a couple?

Before, when she was younger, Mitsuki was a child and couldn't force anything on Takuto because he was older than her. Now, overwhelmed by her feelings for Eichi after that kiss…

For the first time she wished that she had kissed Takuto a long time ago, then she wouldn't be so unsure of her feelings. Maybe she was just seeing her dead Eichi in this little boy. If she was seeing someone else in him, what was her best course of action? Pushing him away only lead him to kiss her.

But, if she accepted Takuto's kiss now, how would things change? Would he magically fall in love with her and take away all those years of loneliness that she had felt? Well, it wasn't as if Tateishi Eichi could do what Takuto couldn't, right?

_No._

Eichi had already done what Takuto hadn't done in four years. He took away her loneliness, even if it was just for a moment. She touched her lips to remember the kiss they shared earlier in the evening. His words echoed in her mind.

"_I was lonely because of you."_

She understood his words now. Loneliness for someone meant anyone would do to take it away. Loneliness because of someone meant only one special person could take it away. She was lonely for Takuto all these years, but now she was lonely because she had met Eichi.

How could she repay Eichi for what he had done? How could she ask for forgiveness for her cruel words? Her cries were louder now, but her mind could only hear the screams of one name.

_EICHI!_


End file.
